powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe Proficiency
The ability to be highly skilled in wielding any scythe. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Kama Proficiency * Sickle Proficiency Capabilities The user can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. Minor variations include a sickle — a smaller variation of the scythe — or a kusarigama — a sickle with a chain attached. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Death Infusion *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Grim Reaper Physiology *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Scythe-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Known Users Gallery File:Koshirō's_Dual_Sickles.png|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) wields dual sickles (kama) with great skills, and even throw them with perfect accuracy as boomerangs. File:Undertaker's_Death_Scythe.png|Undertaker (Black Butler) is able to use his Death Scythe with great skill even though he is far sighted. File:1352443103935_zps9ca1deb7.gif|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) has the Blood-Scythe turned from sword to scythe as its awakened form. File:Nnoitra_Gilga's_Six_Scythes.png|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) wields six scythes upon his Resurrección, Santa Teresa, which he wields destructively and skillfully. File:Kazeshini.png|Shūhei Hisagi (Bleach) wielding Kazeshini, a pair of dual-bladed kusarigama, with tremendous skills and dexterity. File:Dark_Rukia.png|Dark Rukia (Bleach) wielding her scythe that can erase memories of those it cleaves, and create energy rifts. File:Rui's_Shadow_Scythe.png|Rui Hachiōji (Code: Breaker) wielding a shadow scythe with deadly skills. File:Scythe.png|Trish (Devil May Cry) awakened the Sword of Sparda's dormant state that it turned into a scythe. File:Zorin_Blitz's_Scythe.png|Zorin Blitz (Hellsing) wielding her scythe with great skill, easily cleaving a man in two and even throwing it with deadly accuracy. File:Marluxia.png|Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), also known as "The Graceful Assassin", wields the power of "flower, conjuring it through his scythe. File:Kyoukai-no-rinne-4007223 (2).jpg|Rinne Rokudo (Kyōkai no Rinne) wields his Shinigami scythe with great proficiency when fighting demons or purifying evil spirts. File:Kyoukai-no-rinne-3880499 (2).jpg|The young Shinigami Ageha (Kyōkai no Rinne) wields her scythe to battle and purify evil spirits. File:Hidan's_scythe.png|Hidan (Naruto) wielding his Triple-Bladed Scythe with tremendous agility and dexterity, thanks to the attached cable. File:Doc_Q's_Scythe.png|Doc Q (One Piece) wielding a giant double sided scythe with great proficiency despite his ailing health. File:Scyther_Razor_Wind.png|Scyther (Pokemon) lives up to its name, using its scythe hand appendages with deadly sharpness and speed, and even fire off Razor Wind. File:Sasha's_Iron_Scythe.png|Alexander Nikolaevich Hell (The Qwaser of Stigmata) wields his signature iron scythe with tremendously deadly skills. File:Yuki_Cross_Wielding_Artemis.png|Yuki Cross (Vampire Knight) wielding the Artemis scythe with enough proficiency to kill a powerful pure-blood vampire. File:Guardian_Deathscythe.png|Guardian Deathscythe (Yu-Gi-Oh!) wields a gigantic Reaper Scythe that is empowered by her fallen comrades, making her Forbidden Requiem technique a very deadly force to be reckoned with. Moloch_H.png|Moloch (Valkyrie Crusade) Raphael Banrai (2).jpg|Raphael (TMNT), despite not using them as his main weapon, can use Banrai with great skill. RWBY_Ruby_Rose.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) Gehrman (Bloodborne) Scythe.gif|Gehrman (Bloodborne) was known for his trick weapon "Burial Blade", a blade that can become a scythe. Crossbreed Priscilla Dark Souls.jpg|Crossbreed Priscilla (Dark Souls) Sister Friede Dark Souls III.jpg|Sister Friede (Dark Souls III) Sickle Death.png|Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) can bring out a scythe Weapon ÄRM called Sickle Death Kubo Sister Chain-Scyth.gif|One of the Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) is adept at the use of a chain-scythe/claw weapon. Orb’s Final Form.jpeg|In his final form, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) acquires an enormous scythe which he is shown to wield with great speed. Uncle Death Let It Die.jpg|Uncle Death (Let It Die) Ninja-gaiden-ii-20080507042338392-000.jpg|Ryu Haybusa (Ninja Gaiden) wielding the Eclipse Scythe with tremendous skill and dexterity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries